Cupid's Deadly Arrow
by TheAvalonTimes
Summary: After saving a town Xena gets word that the next town over is having problems with Aphrodite. But when they decide to help something strange happens to them. Gabrielle is suddenly in love with Joxer and Xena is in love with the God of War, Ares. How far will this spell on them go? Read to find out and plz Review if you want me to continue the story.


After saving a village from an attack Xena, Gabrielle, and Joxer seek refuge in the woods for some food and rest. Joxer starts a fire while Xena gets food and Gabrielle sets down their things. Xena comes back with some fish and they starts to cook it.

"I've got word that the next town over is having problems in love. Apparently Aphrodite is mad their temples for her aren't as grand as they use to be. We should go there tomorrow." Xena says.

"Leave it to Aphrodite to start trouble for not enough temples." Gabrielle laughs. After they finish eating Gabrielle sets her bag down to sleep and falls asleep shortly after. Xena does the same and Joxer plots down next to Gabrielle for some sleep. Feeling a sense of someone around her Xena bolts up from her sleep and starts walking in the direction. She's a little ways out of the campsite when she sees Ares standing by a tree, waiting for her.

"Took you long enough." Ares says.

"What are you doing here, Ares?" She asks.

"Came to take to back with me of course." He says with a smile.

"Not gonna happen as I've said multiple times." She says with a glare.

While they're talking Aphrodite goes to the campsite and zaps a little spell on Gabrielle before going to find Xena for a curse but finds she's with her brother Ares. Feeling nice today she summons one of cupids bows and plants an arrow in her. She smiles seeing Xena capture Ares's lips on hers and vanishes, leaving flowers in her place.

Xena pushes Ares back and says, "I need to get back to camp."

"Don't think I'll forget this little rendezvous. I'll be back for more tomorrow unless you want to continue now." He says with a smirk.

"Goodnight Ares." She says before returning to camp.

The next day Xena starts to notice changes in herself and Gabrielle. Gabrielle's constant obsession for Joxer and hers for Ares.

"Gabrielle I need to talk to you." She says.

"No I'm with Joxer." Gabrielle says while cuddling up next to Joxer by the fire.

"About that I think there's some spell on you. This is Joxer were talking about." She says.

"I know." Gabrielle says in a dreamlike state. "If I have some spell why don't you have one?" Gabrielle adds.

"I do." She says.

"On who?" Gabrielle asks.

"Ares." She replies.

Gabrielle laughs and Joxer says, "Well if a little love is what you ladies crave I can satisfy. Or rather satisfy Gabrielle, for you Xena I suggest a cold shower."

She grabs Joxer by the neck and says, "Listen to me this is not us. She is not her right now. She is infected by something and if you take advantage if her now she will never forgive you and if she doesn't make you pay for it, I surely will. Got it?"

"Got it." Joxer chokes out and she lets him go.

"I'll go look for information in that town over, you guys stay here." Joxer says and heads out. Gabrielle tries to follow but Xena stops her. After Gabrielle settles on staying at the campsite Xena leaves to workout some tension.

Xena leaves to start practicing sword fighting, then kicks, then punches, goes for a run, and stops panting. A while workout and she's still has tension she needs to work off and one thought continues to play on her mind, Ares. She runs a little longer till she nears a cliff and looks down to water. Then she jumps off into the freezing cold water in hopes of stopping the tension she feels. She closes her eyes thinking of Ares and before she can call out for him to join her she hears her best friends voice.

"Xena what are you doing?" Gabrielle asks looking down at her friend whose standing in the water.

"Taking Joxer's advice and having a cold bath." Xena replies.

"Is it working?" Gabrielle asks.

"Not really I'm still thinking of Ares." She answers. "What are you doing out here?" She adds.

"Oh I just came out to get flowers for Joxer. He loves these ones and their in season." Gabrielle answers with a love filled smile.

"I see you can't fight it either." She says.

"Why should I fight it? I love him and I think I'm going to spend the night with him." Gabrielle says.

"Gabrielle think about what your doing. It's Joxer our friend. You can't give into the temptation you have to fight it before you do something you'll regret." She pleads.

"I won't regret it. I love him. I'll see you later, Xena. I have a night to plan. Good luck with Ares." Gabrielle says and turns to leave.

"Gabrielle this is some sort of spell you have to fight it. You can't possibly believe your feelings for Joxer are real. Their as real as my feelings for Ares. It's all a lie. It's not love its just lust." She says getting out of the water to follow Gabrielle but she's already gone. She cleans herself up and decides all she needs is another workout. She runs up the hill and finds some men there.

"You boys up for a fight?" She asks with a smile and throws her chakram at them. It hits a tree and knocks two of the five men down. She runs to them and kicks one. She starts punching one and kicks the other. She throws one across with a kick and another flees.

"If you want I can help you relieve some of that tension." Ares says from behind her.

"I don't know what your talking about." She says kicking the man in doing so.

"I think you do." Ares says and sends the other men away with a wave of his hand.

"Now why did you do that? I was just starting to have a little fun." She says turning around annoyed.

"Oh I know what you were doing and you can do it with me instead." He says with a smirk.

"So your what? Offering me your services?" She asks annoyed.

"Well it seems like you haven't been with a man in a while and I'm merely here to help." He says with a smile walking around her as if sussing out his prey.

"I don't need your.." She starts but stops as his hand touches her waist.

"Don't need my what? Services?" He asks in her ear before kissing it.

He turns her around and says, "Just let me help you."

She turns around with a kick and sends him to fall on his back. He looks up at her and gets up. He lunges at her and she dodges. She tries to punch his chest but he dodges this time. He punches her stomach and she punches his chest. He kicks her legs and she falls to the floor on her back. He gets on top of her and says, "Do we really need to do this?"

She throws him off of her and grabs her sword plummeting her sword into him. He smirks at her and throws the sword aside pulling her close to him in the process. He leans in to kiss her and she starts to back away catching herself before making a mistake. She looks over her shoulder and sees down the cliff a waterfall.

"I need another shower." She says and dives into the water.

She swims until she's behind the waterfall at the cave and dunks her head under water. She brings her head back up and breathes in deeply trying to control herself. It's just lust. It's just a spell. It's probably Cupid or Aphrodite's doing. She thinks to herself before seeing a shadow appear from behind the waterfall. She feels a surge of heat spread throughout her body and she knows it's Ares. She sees him emerge through the water shirtless and with his classic smirk plastered on his face. She bites her lip and stares at his chest. The way the droplets of water cascade down his chest. He swims closer to her and she doesn't even realize until his chest is just inches from her.

She looks up helpless to her emotions and pulls herself together saying, "You know this is some spell. Probably Aphrodite's doing."

"Then I'll be sure to thank my little sister later." Ares says and brushes her hair.

She closes her eyes momentarily enjoying the feeling of his hands on her.

"We have to find a way to break the spell, we have to stop this." She says opening her eyes trying to push him away but is unsuccessful.

"Come on Xena. Enjoy this, you've been fighting me all day. You can beat me for it later but right now your helpless to me and I intend to take full advantage while I can." He says with a smirk and pulls her close. She tries to pull away but as he starts to kiss her neck she forgets everything. She forgets her plan to escape and succumbs to the strong desire burning through her. He kisses her neck and travels upwards to her face. He stops just short of her lips and opens his eyes to stare at her. He bites her lip and smiles at her lustful stare. Not able to take anymore teasing from him she pulls his mouth towards her for a burning kiss. They continue kissing, hands roaming all over in ecstasy at the feel of each other once again in what's been years without each other. Their skin burning with desire that's been untouched for years.

He pushes her against the rock behind them, taking off her clothing in the process and throwing it into the cave. She takes off his remaining clothing and throws it into the cave as well, leaving nothing to separate them from each other anymore. She turns them over so he's pressed up against the rock and kisses him from chest to neck.

"I've been waiting for this for years." He says biting her ear. He pushes her further into the water kissing her chest switching from biting and kissing on each breast. She throws her head back in pleasure gasping his name while her legs encircle around his waist.

"Ares..." She moans over and over.

She brings her head back to stare at him and moves up and down grinding her hips into his as they stare at each other with lust both in their eyes.

"Your beautiful, my beautiful Queen." He says in her ear before biting her earlobe.

"Yours." She slips out before she can stop it.

"Say it again, say it again Xena." He commands pushes her back onto the rock. Her mind starts to sink back into reality and she knows she should stop what she's doing but she can't help herself. Her feelings for him from years before resurface and she tries to keep them at bay but she responds to his command saying, "Yours."

He smirks at her and pushes her onto the cave floor. He places himself on top of her continuing from where they left off from in the water. She switches their positions straddling his hips in doing so and he moans out in pleasure. He switches their positions back grinding back into her hips as she gasps in pleasure. Both of them turning each other for dominance. They continue making love for hours until their both covered in a thin layer of sweat. Exhausted, they fall asleep next to each other on the cave floor.

Xena wakes up hours later on the cave floor with an arm draped around her. She turns to see Ares asleep next her with his arm draped around her and their legs intertwined. Feeling full of regret she carefully untangles herself from him and puts her clothes back on before looking for an exit to the cave. Once out she goes back to camp and sits by the fire trying to control her thoughts. 'I can't think straight. Ares is always on my mind.' She thinks to herself and it is true but her thoughts have settled down after sleeping with Ares. She has to do something about this curse on her before she lets it get to her, again or worse if it gets to the love stricken Gabrielle. Just as she starts thinking about what to do Gabrielle takes a seat next to her. They stay silent until Xena confesses, "I slept with Ares."

"What happened to your cold showers?" Gabrielle asks.

"He joined me for one." She answers.

Gabrielle laughs and says, "And here I thought you would be able to handle it better than me."

"We need to stop this spell before it gets out of hand." She says.

"I think it already has." Gabrielle says.

"Well better it happen to me than you. Lets go find Aphrodite." She says.

"You know we'll need Ares for that right?" Gabrielle asks.

"No we don't. We don't need those men we can just go to one of her temples. Come on I'll get Argo you go get your staff and don't stop for anything not even for Joxer." She instructs.

"Well don't sleep with Ares on the way to get Argo." Gabrielle says with a smirk before walking away. She smirks at her friends comment before walking away to get Argo.

Gabrielle walks away to get her staff and on the way runs into Joxer.

"Hey Gabrielle." Joxer greets her while practicing his sword fighting skills.

She bits her lip and says, "I have to go with Xena."

"For what? Are you guys going on a mission? I want in." Joxer says.

"It's just going to be Xena and I on this one sorry." She says trying to control herself.

"Look Gabrielle I won't distract you I just want to go on the mission." He says putting his sword away.

"Or we can have a little mission of our own." She says and pulls him in for a kiss.

He backs away and says, "Look you don't know how badly I want to do this, I just want it to really be you."

"It is me." She says.

"No it's not." He states. "Just go with Xena."

"Now you don't even want me?" She cries.

"No...I just..No your right I don't want you." He says trying to convince her to go before he gives into her.

Xena sits on top of Argo waiting for Gabrielle to arrive so they can go settle this mess but of course the fates have to punish her by sending her the voice of a familiar god.

"Xena, I haven't seen you since our time in the cave. I've never had a woman run away after a night together." Ares says and Xena turns to see him resting against a tree.

She eyes him up and down before answering with a smirk, "Glad to be the first one."

He smirks at her and she continues before he can say anything else.

"Im leaving with Gabrielle to resolve this mess."

"You were singing or rather screaming a different tune earlier. Are you sure you want the spell down?" He says with a smirk just as Gabrielle appears from the other side of the woods and now nearing them.

"Come on Gabrielle." She says extending her arm to Gabrielle. Gabrielle accepts and once she's on Argo they ride away together without another word from anyone.

They arrive a little while later to the nearest temple of Aphrodite. They walk inside to see the temple filled with statutes, scrolls, food, and flowers all for the goddess of love.

"Looks like Aphrodite has been popular lately." Xena says.

"Well everyone needs love." Gabrielle says.

"Yeah well I rather not." Xena says walking further into the temple.

"How are we suppose to summon her?" Gabrielle asks and her question is answered by Xena's yelling. While yelling Xena sends her chakram flying hitting statutes in his way.

"Aphrodite! Get your spell casting goddess ass down here now. You have to reverse the spell you cast on us." Xena yells catching her chakram.

"Alright! Alright! Quit yelling. Make a contribution instead." Aphrodite says appearing before them in her classic pink robe. She smiles and asks innocently, "What curse?"

"You know what curse. Gabrielle's in love with Joxer and Im in love with Ares. I just don't understand why you would do this. What the reason would even be." Xena continues.

Aphrodite laughs and says, "I needed you all distracted. I put the spell on your little gal pal first so she can be distracted with the boy leaving you alone. I was going to cast a spell on you so you get obsessed with something else but you just happened to be talking to my big bro. And I did owe him one so I hit you with something stronger than a spell."

"Cupids arrow." She concludes and Aphrodite smiles at her.

"What can we do to stop this?" Gabrielle asks.

"Well I can take it off you real quick but Xena here has to go find my son for that arrow business." Aphrodite answers with a smile.

"Should've known you had something to do with this." Ares says appearing in a thunderbolt.

"Oh hey big bro. You should be grateful I did this. I gave you a gift. So here the spell on Gabrielle and Joxer is broken but the one on Xena you'll have to do yourself that is unless you don't want her to." Aphrodite says with a smile at her brother. With a wave of her hand in Gabrielle's direction the spell is broken and Aphrodite vanishes.

"We have to find Cupid." Xena says. Gabrielle nods and Joxer joins her side ready to go search.

"I could just take you to him." Ares states.

"Yeah, for what price?" Xena asks.

"For you to give me a real chance." Ares says walking up to her. He's mere inches from her before he adds with a smirk, "What have you got to lose?"


End file.
